Our Starting Point
by savinggrace23
Summary: One Rivercourt; Two Worlds. With all the intense history between them, can half brothers Lucas and Nathan find some middle ground in the midst of love, friendship, and birthrights?


_Hey Everyone! This story was written by LeytonTLA0323 and myself. This takes the gang back to the very beginning, with a new, and very unauthorized, spin on how these five young teenager's lives become intertwined. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1**

Lucas Scott opened the door to his mom's café and low and behold was none other than his best friend Haley James, cleaning behind the counter and bringing out a burger for one of the customers.

"Here you go sir, cheeseburger with no onions and extra mayo."

"Thank you young lady."

"You're very welcome."

"Hey you," said Lucas.

"Well well, look who it is," Haley said as she walked up to him. "My best friend by day and Raven's point guard by night."

"You're hilarious."

"I know," she chuckled. "So are you ready for your shift? I could really use your help with the dishes in the back."

"Actually, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure. You wash and I'll dry."

"Hales I'm serious."

"Are you going to bail on me before the game?"

"I'm sorry, but I need you to cover for me tonight. There's something really important that I need to do."

"Let me guess, broody pre-game ritual?"

"Look it's complicated; I'll explain it to you later."

Haley looked at him feeling annoyed and peeved, but she decided to let it go. Lucas never missed his shift. Letting him play hooky once wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

"Haley I promise this'll be a one time thing. I just really need you to help me out here."

"Oh alright," she said while rolling her eyes. "You go do what you need to do."

"Thank you so much Hales," Lucas said as he hugged her tight. "I knew there was a reason why you're my best friend."

"You won't have a best friend for too much longer if you continue to suffocate me."

"Oh right! Sorry," he said as he let go of her. "Listen, I'm gonna take off, are we catching up after the game?"

"Hellz yeah. I'll wait for you in the gym."

"Awesome. See you later Hales."

"See ya."

Without another word Lucas ran out the door. Half smiling because she was curious and half because she was amused, Haley shook her head and got back to work.

* * *

"How's the workout coming along son?" asked Dan Scott to Nathan, the one child he had not abandoned.

"It was going fine until you showed up. You broke my concentration."

"If you're losing your concentration now how are you going to focus during tonight's game?"

"I'll manage," Nathan growled.

"Let me see those arms." Nathan reluctantly held out his right arm for his father's inspection. Dan always had something to say. He wondered if he would ever be good enough for his father to actually say "I'm proud of you" for a change. Maybe he never would be.

"Your forearm is a little too tight. Circle your arms to loosen up. All that lactic acid build up won't be good for your lay-ups."

"I know Dad," he muttered.

"Hey, don't give me an attitude Nathan. I'm not the bad guy here. I'm trying to help you get better. You still have a lot of training ahead of you."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Alright that's it. Downstairs, 23 free throws in a row and if you miss one you start all over again. Lord knows your stats could improve on those shots."

Nathan was stung. He knew he wasn't the best but he was pretty damn good. He owned the Ravens. This was _his_ team.

Suddenly gaining a boost of confidence, he flashed a smug grin. "Alright Dad. I'll prove to you that I'm better than you think. I'll make all 23 shots and I'm gonna light up the scoreboard in tonight's game."

"Don't get too cocky Nathan. I don't want you to get your hopes up when your way in over your head."

Scoffing at him, Nathan stormed out of his room more determined than ever to play the game of his life and shut Dan up once and or all.

* * *

Lucas stood at the foot of the path to the river court, hidden from view by the plentiful willows of Tree Hill, North Carolina.

He could see Peyton's profile perfectly from where she was seated facing the water atop the picnic table.

Lucas couldn't help chuckling to himself; Peyton never could follow the rules, even the simple ones about not sitting on surfaces people would usually use to eat. But the longer he looked, the less he laughed.

_God, she's so beautiful_, he thought.

Her frown was evident behind the sun colored curls that cascaded wildly over her shoulders—she didn't like to be kept waiting—but behind the scowl Lucas could see the girl that truly existed, the real Peyton Sawyer. She'd been sleeping, hiding, for who knew how long.

But she wouldn't be asleep for much longer, not if he could help it. _Not if I can help it…_ Lucas repeated to himself.

Lucas stepped into sight, his footsteps heavy on the gravel path.

Peyton turned at the sound and her expression brightened just seeing him.

"Hey blondie," he said as his upper lip curled up.

"Hey," she responded with a hint of angst in her tone.

"What's wrong Peyton?" Lucas gently brushed his fingers against hers, slowly intertwining them with his own as he looked into her eyes. Only he could look at her like that and really be able see her.

"Luke I need to talk to you about…all of this."

"What do you mean, 'all of this?"'

"I mean us, what we're doing. I just don't think it's such a good idea to keep meeting up like this."

"Why? What is it?"

"It's not…it's not anything, ok?"

"You've gotta give me more than that, there's no way in hell I'm walking away without a fight." He took her face in his hands. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel what I feel." Their lips became dangerously close as he then proceeded to softly graze his fingers down her arm until her hand was in his. He lifted her hand to his heart and whispered, "Do you feel this?"

Peyton could have died right then and there. It took every ounce of strength she had to restrain herself from taking Lucas all to herself and having her way with him at that moment, but she had to give him an answer. "Yes," she said breathlessly.

"You do know that you're the reason I feel that, don't you?"

"Luke it's not that I don't feel it too, it's just that…" She trailed off as her mind went to Nathan, her boyfriend. When she thought about it, things were easy with him. All she had to do was give it up when he wanted her to. No strings attached. No communication. Peyton had given Nathan her body, not her heart.

Lucas had captured her heart the moment he locked eyes with her.

Knowing her luck however, this relationship with Lucas would probably not last. Everyone she ever got close to emotionally always left her in some way, and if Lucas ever left her she wasn't sure she would ever get over that.

The sound of Lucas's voice brought her back to reality. "It's about him, isn't it?"

"Luke it's not what you think."

"No Peyton, its fine. I get it. I can't compete with the spoiled superstar, never could. I hope you two are very happy together." Lucas turned around and started storming off the river court.

Peyton slid off the table and began chasing after him. That's when it hit her: Lucas was worth the risk. Even if things didn't work out, she cared about him in a way she had never cared for anyone in her whole life.

Peyton finally caught up to him and put both hands on his shoulders forcing him to stop. When he did, she turned him around and kissed him fiercely. Lucas completely forgot why he was angry at that moment and lost himself in Peyton's lips. She clung to him tightly as he consumed her in his arms, his hands discovering every square inch of her back.

After making out for what seemed like hours, Lucas pulled back. "Wait," he panted. "What was that for?"

"I want you Luke. I want to be with you without having to sneak around and hide out from everyone."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I mean it. We have something so special and I don't want to give it up."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that, but I need to ask you something. Why were you being hesitant before?"

"I was thinking about what I was going to tell Nathan. I guess the you-know-what is going to hit the fan eventually, I was just trying to avoid it for as long as possible. He still is my boyfriend technically."

"Yeah, but not for long," Lucas grinned.

Peyton chuckled. "You're right; it won't be for too much longer. I'm gonna end it after the game tonight, and then we can celebrate afterwards."

"That sounds awesome, but I actually promised Haley I'd hang out with her after the game. You're not mad are you?"

"No, of course not. Brooke and I will find something to do, but I'm gonna hold you to a rain check mister."

"You got it beautiful." He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her gently. "Oh listen I've got to get going to suit up, but before I do I want to give you this." Lucas pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Peyton.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's a little something I wrote for you. When you read it I want you to know that I'm always thinking of you, no matter where I am or what I'm doing."

"Thanks Lucas. I'll never go anywhere without it."

Lucas smiled and Peyton couldn't help but kiss him again. "I'll see you later hot shot. Knock em' dead tonight."

"Thanks. I'll be seeing you, Blondie."

* * *

Peyton arrived at the mall fifteen minutes after she was supposed to meet Brooke. Eyeing the storefronts with trendy clothing that didn't leave much to the imagination, Peyton finally found Brooke hidden between racks of lingerie in Suburban Filth.

"Well, well, P. Sawyer. I almost thought you ditched me." Brooke said jokingly as Peyton neared.

"Me ditch you? Never."

"I know," Brooke said flippantly as she returned her attention back to the underwear she'd been browsing through. "No one ever ditches me. Now, what do you think of these?" She asked, holding up a matching set of hot pink underwear.

"Ha," Peyton laughed sarcastically. "Nice."

"Glad you think so," Brooke said, ignoring Peyton's tone.

Peyton rolled her eyes and leaned against one of the shelves. "I'm sorry I'm late by the way."

Brooke grinned. "Exactly how sorry are you?"

"That depends on how big the favor you're about to ask for is," Peyton answered knowingly. She recognized the kind of smile on Brooke's face as one reserved for emergency favors only.

"Move a little to your left," Brooke said.

Peyton raised her eyebrows and leaned to her left. "Okaaaaaaaaaaay…"

"Perfect." Brooke said, hastily stuffing the underwear into her purse.

"Hey!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Shhhhh!" Brooke warned, glancing around them.

No one seemed to hear Peyton's outburst. It was just Brooke's luck they were the only two in the lingerie area.

Peyton swiveled around, finally locating the security camera she'd just blocked from catching Brooke as she pocketed the underwear. "You've got to be kidding me," she said incredulously.

"You are the richest teenager in Tree Hill."

"_Noooooo_," Brooke corrected, hooking her arm through Peyton's so the purse—and stolen underwear—was between them. "My parents are rich. I'm only rich when they don't take away my credit cards."

Peyton hung her head back as Brooke steered them towards the exit. "I can lend you the money. It's no big deal."

"I'm not letting you pay for me," Brooke said as if the notion was ridiculous.

Peyton bit her lip. In a matter of seconds they would leave the store and Brooke would move from bad girl by reputation to bad girl by criminal record; Peyton had to say something to dissuade her.

"Why don't you wear that leopard print nightie?"

"I can't," Brooke shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because too many of the guys that are coming to the party tonight have already seen it. What if I decide to spend some quality time with one of them?"

"Brooke, you only got that nightie a week ago. How many guys have possibly seen it since--"

Brooke gave Peyton a pointed look.

"Oh…" Peyton groaned. "Can't you wear something old that the guys haven't seen in a while?"

"I can't be seen in a repeat! That is _so_ not Brooke Davis." She tightened her arm around Peyton's as they came within feet of the exit. "Just relax. We're fine. We're cool. We're—

"Excuse me girls?"

"We're innocent!" Brooke exclaimed.

Peyton didn't know whether to laugh of take off running.

The young security guard laughed. "I didn't say you weren't, although..." His voice trailed off as he took in Brooke's attire. Brooke narrowed her eyes playfully and he shook his head, grinning. "Here, you dropped this," he explained, extending his hand to Peyton.

Peyton recognized the small square of paper he held; _Lucas' poem!_ _It must have fallen out of my pocket, _she thought. "Thanks…Ben," she said, eyeing his name tag. She put Lucas' poem in her jacket pocket this time and zippered it shut to keep from loosing it. When she glanced up at Brooke again, she immediately recognized the flirty look on her best friend's face. Flirting with a security guard while she had stolen merchandise in her bag; oh yeah, that was totally Brooke's style.

"Here we go…" Peyton thought, clearing her throat. "We should get going…we're late for that thing."

"What thing?" Brooke asked, not catching Peyton's drift.

"You know, that thing?" Peyton bumped the purse between them with her elbow.

"Oh, yeah! The thing. It's too bad. I was making a new friend. Nice meeting you, Ben." She winked at him.

He smiled back and the girls walked out of Suburban Filth Scott free.

"See," Brooke whispered to Peyton, "I told you we'd be—

"Hey! Look out!" Ben called from behind them.

But it was too late. Peyton and Brooke found themselves on the floor as a man ran passed, pushing a Haagan Dasz kiosk in the path of the mall security chasing him, and subsequently Peyton and Brooke.

A second later Ben tackled the man, and mall security took him away.

Peyton, covered in Blueberry Smoothie samples, staggered to her feet. "Brooke? Are you okay?" She asked shakily.

_Only with Brooke_, she thought. _This stuff only happens when I'm with Brooke._

Brooke was leaning up slowly. "Yeah…I think we just got free Haagen-Dazs for life…mmm, not bad," she commented, licking some smoothie from her cheek.

Ben laughed out loud as he jogged back over to them and pulled Brooke to her feet. "Some people just don't understand they can't steal without consequences." He said.

Brooke staggered at that, and Ben caught her.

"Would you like to try some Blueberry Smoothie?" She asked leaning closer to him.

Even Peyton had to laugh at that. Her breathing was just starting to return to normal when the thought occurred to her that Brooke's purse wasn't on her shoulder.

Simultaneously, the three of them looked down.

The only thing not covered in smoothie, the pink underwear stood out in stark contrast to the splatter of blue around it.

Peyton and Brooke looked at each other, then at Ben, the front of his uniform now mostly blue since Brooke had pressed against him.

Once again, Peyton didn't know whether to laugh or run. This time, she chose the latter. She grabbed Brooke's hand and they sped away, slipping every now and then from the smoothie on their shoes.

They were laughing hysterically, speeding down the highway in Brooke's car when they realized they'd left Brooke's purse behind.

As if they'd been watching the whole time, waiting for the girls to realize their mistake, a sheriff's siren sounded behind them.

**End of Chapter 1**

_Please R&R!_


End file.
